


16雷霆之神对弟弟的教育方式

by YaoYaoYao



Category: Thor - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 00:57:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19052011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoYaoYao/pseuds/YaoYaoYao
Summary: 边吵边打边日在一起，鞭打，道具，强迫，限制高潮，双性





	16雷霆之神对弟弟的教育方式

“你这头脑袋里面长了阴茎的蠢驴！”

“而你是一个自私冷漠，没良心的骗子！”

争吵从Thor揭穿Loki的幻象就开始了，阿萨人民还未从众神之父实则是由邪神假扮的真相中反应过来，就因Thor毫不留情的一拳发出惊呼。雷霆之神从来不舍得伤害他的兄弟，何况是直接将其击倒在地。

Loki很快进行反击，两个要么会魔法要么有兵器的王子赤手空拳的厮打在一起，谁也不留情面。侍卫们还没决定好护着谁，Thor就因被Loki一拳打出鼻血怒吼一声，召唤他的锤子扛起他的弟弟飞回寝宫。

没有任何人敢跟着察看情况。

Thor费了些力气才将他的兄弟制服，给对方戴上的限魔手铐差点被当成武器，即使他躲得及时依旧被蹭破了额角，那双手直到被压在锤子下才安分下来，这让Loki把全部精力放在吐露尖锐又浸了毒汁的话语上。Thor多年形成的免疫能力和无法遏制的怒火让他没有在意对方具体说了什么，他日夜悼念的爱人就在阿斯加德生龙活虎，甚至将众神之父藏了起来，瞧瞧，多有能耐！

“闭嘴！”，Thor梳理出的结论几乎要将他的脑袋撑爆，在他被Loki踹了一下后，怒气终于到达的顶点。他熟练的捏住对方的嘴巴——在他注意到Loki嘴角的淤青时条件反射的放松力道，变出口枷，对方瞪大眼睛恶狠狠的看着他，祖母绿的眸子几乎带上火光。

Thor挥手从屋子的角落召唤出一个落了层薄灰的盒子，从里面掏出一个粗大的，布满凸点的按摩棒，这是他们从中庭带回来的“收藏”。他很满意Loki此时表情的扭曲，故意在给按摩棒涂润滑油时把手抬高到他的视线范围内，但是他又被踢了一脚，险些手滑将按摩棒掉到地上。

于是Thor决定迅速进入主题，他撕碎了Loki的裤子，掰开双腿，将按摩棒抵在雌穴浅浅的抽送了几下后就将其整根埋入。Loki很瞬间全身紧绷，连喘息都带着颤抖，但他没有发出声音，Thor猜他是咬紧了嘴中的口球。

“怎么了弟弟，许久不见你的身体适应能力下降了？”，Thor舔咬着他的耳垂，Loki极力把头扭到反方向他便追了上去，手上开始用按摩棒缓慢的抽动，不时转动或是变化角度碾过敏感带。Thor将吻印在对方的颈侧，通过嘴唇感受到的颤抖和温度标志着身下人的欲望正在苏醒。他抬起身查看，果然有不少汁液被玩具带出，阴茎也高高翘起，Loki半眯着眼睛失身的望向屋顶，一幅沉浸于情欲的模样。被愤怒侵蚀的理智正逐渐恢复，对方眉骨和脸侧的淤青提醒着他方才有多么疯狂，在这种状态下更让Thor开始心软。

“你根本不必为王位大费周折，我本就希望由你继承，我只希望你能属于我。”，Thor贴心的加快手上的动作，逼出对方细碎的呻吟，当Loki仰起脖子即将迎来高潮时，他吻上了对方的额头试图安抚。然后他就被狠狠的撞了一下，门牙也许保住了，但口中的血腥味也在告诉他Loki的这一下有多用力。

也许这个小骗子不值得同情，毕竟他能狠下心凭借死亡摆脱他。

Thor面无表情的撤下拿起锤子，在Loki反抗之前将他上半身拽到床上，将锤子压在后腰，Loki含着按摩棒的下体正对着Thor，“也许普通的惩罚很难让你长记性。”

Loki翻了个白眼，他太了解他哥哥的手段了，接下来他顶多操自己几遍，逼迫自己同意带他去寻找父亲。很刺激但习以为常的手段，Loki有信心扛过去，还能让他哥哥吃瘪，比如在对方的裆部踹一脚。

当他发现自己的阴茎被绑起来时有些诧异和心虚，Loki抗议的跺了两下脚，却收到了打在臀部的两巴掌，接着便有一个蛋型的东西塞入后穴。Loki有些慌乱，他决定提前实行自己的计划，可是腿刚抬起来便被牢牢抓住，强行掰到床上与上身平行，另一条腿也被分开，被Thor的脚抵住。

Loki还没适应下身被打开到极限的角度，前列腺处便传来汹涌的快感，猝不及防的他没能阻止呻吟从喉咙溢出。Thor绝对直接将跳蛋的频率开到最大档，玩具带来的刺激冰冷又强烈，自从伪造死亡后没接触过情事的敏感身体实在有些吃不消。

他的血液逐渐沸腾，用头撞Thor之前他已经高潮过一次了，还未从余韵中脱离便又开始了下一波刺激，这几乎超出了Loki的承受范围，他为此备受煎熬又不得不沉迷其中。Loki的眼睛被燃烧在脑子里的欲火熏出一层湿润，高潮逐渐逼近，雌穴饥渴的绞紧按摩棒，尝试汲取更多的快感。

即使有心理准备，高潮因阴茎的束缚被生生掐断的感觉也实在难以忍受，快感在他体内炸开，四处冲撞却找不到宣泄的出口，逼得Loki的呻吟都带上哭腔，而跳蛋依旧残忍的工作着，逐步将他逼上崩溃的边缘。Loki忍不住扭头看向Thor，无声的乞求着，有泪水因他的这个动作滑出眼眶。是他低估了Thor的手段了，Loki觉得自己从未如此渴望哥哥的阴茎。

他的示弱换来了抽在屁股上的一鞭子。

Loki发出懊恼的吼声，因口枷的封闭听起来闷闷的，但这阻止不了Thor连续不断的抽打。Thor没用尽全力，鞭子也是专门用来增加情趣的那种，所以制造的疼痛不足以浇灭他的欲火，反而与快意混杂在一起，折磨着邪神紧绷的神经。随着鞭痕的叠加，除了臀部温度的上升还渐渐带来异样的痛痒，Loki试图逃离，却连扭动的机会都没有。

Loki不知道他下身的景象能让人如何血脉偾张，两个被填满的穴口呈现诱人的艳红，从阴茎艰难挤出的前液在地上形成一滩水渍，臀部因鞭打而红肿，鼓起一道道鞭子亲吻后的痕迹。Thor看得入迷，本就被勾起的黑暗想法被彻底释放，他挥动鞭子的频率越来越快，耳边是空气被划破的声音，粉红色的两团肉会随着他的动作颤抖，在Thor看来那是对他更快更狠的邀请。

但是Thor永远不愿意真的伤害到他的弟弟，Loki真的开始啜泣的时候他停了下来，大手揉上红肿不堪的臀部，另一只手开始捻动被雌穴含住的按摩棒，“这足够令你印象深刻吗？如果不的话我们还有许多选择。”

看到Loki小鸡啄米似的点头Thor觉得好笑，一身傲骨的诡计之神很少有如此狼狈的时候，也许再过分一点对方不但不会留在自己身边，还会想到更决绝的方法躲避自己。Thor决定见好就收，他取下Loki下身的所有束缚，保留了锤子和手铐，扶着他的阴茎送入被开发成熟的雌穴。

“Loki，你总是任性的要求我爱你，却又忍不住设下种种考验，看到我为你遍体鳞伤才满足。”，快速的顶弄时Thor将脸埋入Loki柔顺的黑发，让肺部和鼻腔都充满对方的味道，他太想念Loki了，“我该早点让你怀上我的头生子，这样能让你留在我身边吗？”，Thor无视对方明显是抗议的哼叫，操弄的动作一下比一下凶狠，打桩似的操进他的身体。

那天Thor做到连他自己都有些疲惫才肯停止，Loki更是如同刚从水里捞出来一样，期间还昏过去两次，因为Thor觉得还是尽快实现让Loki怀孕的目标比较好。


End file.
